


Kuroko's Kindergarten

by Kisumiplease (Youinfiresme)



Category: Free!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: All the Free! characters are babies, Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Fluff, Kid Fic, KnB characters are adults, M/M, lots of cuteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4881346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youinfiresme/pseuds/Kisumiplease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first day of kindergarten and Haruka has never been so nervous in all five years of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kuroko's Kindergarten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iknowitried](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknowitried/gifts).



> "Me want babbus." -iknowitried
> 
> For Bee, one order of fluff and babbus coming right up ^_^
> 
> This is based off an AU we created, hope you like it!

Haruka has never been more nervous in all 5 years of his life. It was the first day of kindergarten, and it would be the first time he would be away from his parents for so long.

“Alright Haru-chan, time for school,” Atsushi says, picking his son up into his arms. Tatsuya was next to him, packing up Haruka’s small lunch box for the day. He makes sure to put a smiley face on a sticky note inside the box. “Pa, you pick me up soon today?” Haruka asks in a small voice, arms holding onto Atsushi’s neck. Atsushi smiles and kisses Haruka’s chubby cheeks.

“Of course, sweet. Papa and Dada are going to come right after work. Haruka nods, though his face is troubled. Tatsuya looks over and smiles at Atsushi.

~-`-~-`-~-`-~-`-~-`-~-`-~-`-~-`-~

The car ride to school was quieter than usual. Haruka loved to nap in the car, but today their son stared out the window the whole time, little fingers fidgeting in his lap. Atsushi parks the car when they reach, hoping Haruka would be okay. He was fine all morning so it should be fine.

“D-Dada…” comes a small, shaky voice. Atsushi was wrong. Haruka had tears in his eyes and was rubbing at them.

“Oh darling, Dada is here,” Tatsuya says softly, getting out of the car and going to the back to lift Haruka into his arms. “My precious baby, please don’t cry,” he says, gently wiping his tears with his sleeve. Haruka just buries his face against his shoulder. Atsushi gets out as well, hearing lots of children talking now. Tatsuya looks over at Atsushi and Atsushi walks closer.

“Haru-chan, I promise Dada and I will be back soon…” Atsushi says, trying his best to comfort Haruka. “You want to watch your favorite movie when you get home?” he asks. No answer. “Papa made you mackerel, remember? Think about lunch,” he says, knowing that food was there when all else fails. At this, Haruka looks up, eyes slightly red and puffy. He nods and wiggles to be let down. He could walk on his own now.

“That’s my brave boy,” Tatsuya says, holding Haruka’s hand tight while Atsushi holds the other. “Now, we need to meet Kuroko-sensei, remember? I know you’re going to like him, Haru,” he says with a smile. Haruka nods back, face still sad. It broke Atsushi and Tatsuya’s hearts to see that. Atsushi even wondered why they needed to make Haruka go at all. He didn’t feel happy about it, just like Haruka. However, he knows it’ll get easier, and Haruka will want to start going when he gets friends. As they start walking, a blond man walks nearby with a small pink-haired boy in his arms.

“Your Dada is so proud of you, Kisu,” Tatsuya can hear the man say, and he smiles a little. It was comforting to know that other people had the same worries. Haruka looks over curiously too, though he feels a bit shy now. He keeps looking and feels embarrassed when the man looks over.

“Hello, going to Kuroko-sensei’s class too?” the blond man asks, giving them a bright smile.

“Yes we are, this is Haru,” Tatsuya says with a smile. “I’m Himuro Tatsuya, and this is my husband Murasakibara Atsushi,” he introduces.

“Nice to meet you all! I’m Kise Ryouta, and this is my little boy, Kisumi,” Kise says. Kisumi watches intently from his arms, quiet just like Haruka. “Say hi, cupcake,” Kise says softly.

“H-Hewwo,” Kisumi says quietly, looking at Haruka since he’s too shy to look at the adults.

“Hi,” Haruka answers back, curious now. Atsushi smiles at Haruka and Kisumi, glad Haruka knows someone already.

“Looks like we’re here,” Kise says, stopping at the classroom. He sets Kisumi onto his feet and crouches down to eye level with Kisumi. “Strawberry, you’re going to have lots of fun today, Dada knows it,” he says, kissing his forehead. Kisumi nods, taking a big breath like Kise told him to when he got scared.

Atsushi and Tatsuya let go of Haruka’s hands now too, and both kiss either cheek. Haruka looks nervous again, like he’d cry.

“Hello, I’m your teacher, Kuroko. How are you today?” Haruka hears, and he looks up. He sees a man with blue hair and gentle smile. Atsushi and Tatsuya look at him, and Tatsuya smiles.

“H-Hi Kuwoko-san…Am Hawu,” Haruka answers quietly, looking at his feet most of the time.

“Nice to meet you Haru-kun,” Kuroko says, not minding that Haruka didn’t give his full first name. “Nice to meet you both as well,” Kuroko says to Atsushi and Tatsuya. Meanwhile, Kisumi watches quietly while Kise holds his hands.

“And who are you?” Kuroko asks, turning to Kisumi.

“I Kisamee,” Kisumi answers quietly, a small smile on his face. His Dada taught him to smile when he is nervous about meeting new people, since they will always smile back.

“Nice to meet you, Kisumi-kun,” Kuroko answers, smiling back just like Kisumi hoped. It made him less nervous already. “We are going to have lots of fun and learn many new things. I’m very happy to have you both in my class,” he says, still smiling warmly. He could understand that children were nervous for the first day. His own son had been nervous for preschool, but it was a good thing the preschool was right next to the kindergarten so he could see him soon.

“Well, time to go to work. Bye bye darling,” Kise says, kissing Kisumi’s cheek a last time. “Thank you, Kuroko-sensei,” he says, deciding to leave now before Kisumi had the chance to feel upset.

“We should get going too, thank you,” Atsushi says, nodding. Tatsuya smiles at Kuroko and holds Atsushi’s hand. Haruka looks over at them and gives a wave. He felt like kindergarten wasn’t that scary now. He doesn’t wait to watch them go as he and Kisumi follow Kuroko into the class.

~-`-~-`-~-`-~-`-~-`-~-`-~-`-~-`-~

“You think he’ll be okay?” Tatsuya asks as they settle into their car. Atsushi laughs quietly.

“Tatsu-chan, I thought I was the nervous one. Baby will be fine,” Atsushi says with a reassuring smile. He leans in and kisses Tatsuya’s cheek. “Let’s go to work. The sooner we go, the sooner we pick Haru-chan up.”

~-`-~-`-~-`-~-`-~-`-~-`-~-`-~-`-~

“Looks like everyone’s all here now,” Kuroko says once he closes the door. “Kids, please take a seat on the rug,” he calls out, wanting to start their first day with activities to help them get to know each other. Haruka walks to the rug and sits on one of the colored squares. The rug was sectioned into squares so everyone had their own little space. Kisumi just follows Haruka since he was the only person he knows right now, and Haruka doesn’t mind. As Haruka looks around the classroom, he can spot a few dolphins on the walls. He remembers that the school mascot was a dolphin, and he thought that was super cool.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Because my elementary school mascot was a dolphin.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
